Unstoppable force
by Qwerty writter
Summary: When the life of a perfect girl becomes a bore, a hansome young man comes and makes it worth wild. I SUCK at summaries.. Sorry, Please Review. Rating may climb to M


**This is my first Fanficcie! Don't be harsh, Kay?** **So.. um enjoy.. ^\\\^**

Alison Clara Isabelle Lee Lumana Sontario JR. Was a** absolutely**! Beautiful young woman. She had gorgeous shiny obsidian hair, that rested just below her back, and it was usually laying down in a graceful manner, atop her lovely pale shoulder. She has sexy long thick eyelashes, that shielded her electric icy hot blue eyes that were so pretty she could stare into your soul and probably melt your heart. She had lovely sharp and smooth cheeks, that were lightly dusted with a rosy blush and a butterfly tatoo. Her lips were full and plump and she currently wore Candy red lipstick, probably from the MAC collection. And to finish off her lovely look, she wore large hoops that were shaped like middle fingers in both her pirced ears. Oh and her body! Oo it was fantasic. She had to large mountains, that any man would dream to concour, that were held up in a lacy Victora sercet bra, that was hidden under a black laced up corset. Her curves were like that of a closed road, and she had an hourglass figure that could cut through the universe. And a leather mini hung low on her round lucious hips, and she had galidiator sandals --with a little heel at the bottom. Laced up her perfect dancer legs. She was the epitome of the perfect woman! And boy, did all of the men know that. And she had an perfect career as a _**model/actress/singer/dancer/musician**_. But there was a problem, she was an orphaned vampire, and she had terrible visions of everyones past\present\future. It was a totally nightmare at times, but she's learned to cope.

"I can not tell you how much I appreciate you guys for visiting me" Alison smiled wrting on a fans paperbooklet. She had a booksigning and she was currently putting on a weak smile, Both because she hated it there, and cause she didn't want to show her long white fangs.

"OMG! I luv u!" screamed a fan as he glomped her! (OMG what a freak!) She could only shudder as a wave of hunger washed over her, that only problem was, SHE KNEW his blood wouldnt satisfy her. _"Oh how I miss that handsum boy... "_(OMG flashbacks! Yummy)

_Alison walked down the beach dressed in black shortshorts that had "plainwhite-t's" written on the butt, white laced heels with holes in 'em, torn fishnets that were black white and red, and a black bikini top with pink rhinestones that were put in a pattern that spelled "Sex kitten.", She also wore a large blood red button up sweater, and fishnet was thrown over both her long beatiful arms. Her body sparkled just right, _(cause she's a vampire and the sun is on her skin_, DUH!) Oh how she looked fragile and delicate, though she held alot of power. She lighted gigled as she skipped across the shoreline, happy that she had some time to herself for the entire summer, and that she could go hunting, real soon. Just then the smiled faded as she saw three boys ganging up on a smaller boy, who appeared to be wearing glasses. Her eyes widened, and turned for stunning crstyal blue to a gorgeous dark vermillion. Her plump rose lips curled back revealing her sharp teeth, and a low growl emitted from her throat. She was really pissed now._ (OOOOO! there gonna get it now! Go head Allycat!)_._

_"What are you perverts doing!" She shrieked kicking the sand so hard three feet worth of it hit the fattest kid in the face, blinding him. "AAAAHHHHHHH!" he screamed as he hit the ground. the other boys stopped holding there victim, and they rose to there feet. "What the hell do you want?" The skinnest one spoke popping his knuckles, he was just about to speak again, when his eyes met her's, and in moments he was smitten by her absolute beauty. "Uuuuh... I mean.. eeeerrrr!! Come on let's GTFO! THATS ALISON CLARA ISABELLE LEE LUMANA SONTARIO JR! I HEARD SHE KILLED A MAN... BUT SHE'S SO HHHHOOOOOOOOOOOT!" he and the other boys got up and ran away, leaving alison and the boy who lived to stare awkwardly at eachother._

_"Thanks for saving me.." he trailed off, his voice was so cute, and his powder blue eyes twinkled. He pushed his round rimmed glasses back up the crook of his nose. "It is no problem at all. I dislike to see other's in peril." She blushed.. well she would have if there was any blood left in her. _(Omg no blood! what a bummmmeeeeer!)_ She and the boy stared for another moment. She tehn noticed that he redirected his stare to her well endowed bust, and she giggled. "Would you like to... fondle them?" He perked up, unsure how he should answer, so she answered for him by putting his hands on her. There eyes connected one last time before they clinked together like magnets, and they began to kiss eachother as if the world was on fire. And they both hit the wet sand hard, making a loud SPLOSH noise. _(Yummy smex! too bad you can't see it!)

_"OH how I miss that boy..."_ She sighed signing that last book, she was finally free, and yet she felt emptier then ever. "Ms. Sontario... Ur limo is here" Her bodyguard cleared his throat and watched the dazed beauty rise to her feet. "I apologize for my mental absence, I'm just not all here right now" She flitted to her large stretch limosene. "Let's go" her bodyguard spoke climbing into the front seat, and she climbed into the back, by herself. (AW poor girl!!!)

As they drove to her beverlyhills mansion, she sighed and leaned her pale cheeks against the window. "I wish I could see thou's face one last time" crimson streams ran down her beauty face, as her body began to convulse albeit violently, and she began to cry, though she did not sob.(What soundless crying? that's so hot!) She couldn't stop herself as a whimper ripped through her throat, she quickly covered her mouth with her perfect hands. Her well manicured nails sparkled just like her glimmering bod.

When they arrived home, she bid them farewell, and dashed inside. Sweat making her skin glisten, she quickly slipped out of her clothes and into soemthing more comfortable. She was wearing a pink thigh-high nightgown, that was mostly lace, and there was rhinestones all over it. she also wore some nine inch heels and some fishnet stockings. "Now it is time to feed" she walked to her terrace and ripped the double doors open, when she stepped out she lightly closed the doors behind her. Which one swift jump, she landed on the railing. Her heels seemed to pose no problem for her cat-like reflexes. (Or should I say Vampire-like!)

And there she saw her victim, a dirty blonde male, who looked hollywood plastic (YUCK!) But he should surfice. And just as fast as she got on the railing, she poinced the man, A loud _SN__AP! _echoed through the silent night air when she landed. In moments she was suckling on the base of his neck, but the blood wasnt doing it. "Damnit" She groaned climbing off of him. Her flat stomach made low sloshing noises, when she hopped back onto her terrace. She sighed and slipped on a pink fuzzy robe on her way to her bedroom. "looks like that boy was.. My connection" Her robe flitting fast behind her as she gracefully begin to walk up her coffin. It was black on the outside, but when she opened it. She revealed it's well decorated core, it was hot pink with lace, bows and sheer fabric everywhere. (Quite a nice sight indeed (:D)

She climbed into her comfortable chamber and let it close above her, now she could rest.. Or atleast try.

**QwertyW: Okay that's the end of the chappie! Tanks for the read :3 PLZZZ REVIEW!!!!! Sorry Tat its taking so long, but it'll be supah dupah good for chapta 2 :) K?THX!BAI!**


End file.
